Disastrous Love
by NightStalkerSDX
Summary: Alice tells Kyo she loves him, though still the burned seal is on Kyo body still. I wonder want happens? Though Frey is starting to move in closer to Alice... wonder what happens between them. READ! and please revies my story.
1. Love didn't kill him

I do not own Alice 19th, though I WISH I DID! I love KYO! AS WELL AS FREY! Chris is all right, though I still would take him. Billy is HOT as well... looks from side to side. I would SO love to be Alice. Well I do not own Alice 19th as I said. Hehe well hope you like my story people, Review please... .  
  
Chapter 1: Disastrous Love  
By: NightStalkerSDX  
  
"Kyo..." as Alice starts to cry, from holding back the forbidden words she not allowed to say to him. She looks at the back of his head, she does not even think once about what she is about to say. "I LOVE YOU!" Alice screams, Kyo was about ready to take another step away from her. However, those words that Alice just spoke made Kyo's body suddenly turn around, with a smile on him face, but the smile faded quickly with a gust of fire surrounding his body.  
  
"ALICE NO!" Nyozeka screams at her, Nyozeka turns to watch Kyo grab his heart, his eyes start to burn with the hate of his father's abuse toward his mother and as well as Kyo. Kyo's body goes up into flames, and all of a sudden, Mayura body appears to Alice and Kyo who is being burn alive. Nyozeka runs out of the room and goes downstairs in search for Frey.  
  
"You killed him Alice; your love for him killed him." Mayura says in a stern voice, a tear runs down her cheek. "YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND AND YOU KILLED HIM WITH YOUR LOVE! HOW DO YOU FEEL NOW YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH?" Mayura says and steps closer to her enemy. Alice steps back and say "Riiya" (means shield), Mayura steps closer to Alice, and says. "I will kill you for killing the one you loved so dearly and for stealing him from me." Mayura disappears into thin air. Frey runs in the room and looks at Kyo's burned body. He goes to feel for a pulse, Alice looks over and sees Frey's eyes widen.  
  
"Alice did you say I love you to him?" Alice nods and starts to cry and cry. Frey goes over to her and hugs her. "Don't worry he's not dead." A long silence starts from those words, Alice looks at Frey in shock; she started to think of what Nyozeka said to her long ago. Frey starts to walk around, in search for why Kyo did not burn alive like Nyozeka said he would, when they found the burned curse in his chest. Frey came up with and answer after a couple of minutes. "What if he learned not to hate his father as much, when he was around you Alice? That's right he must of learn to not hate if father so much. Though I afraid he will not wake from the darkness, Alice." He turns to her to she her still crying on the floor. "Kyo is inside the darkness and is fighting it; he is looking in his own inner heart and trying to fight the anger for his father. Look on his chest Alice." Frey points to Kyo's chest and motions her to go over by it. Alice crawls over to his body and look closely at his chest.  
  
"It the symbols of Yuna (Love or affection) and Kara (Protection and cover), what do you think this means?" Alice looks over at Frey in a weird way. Frey puts his hand on his chin... "I think its mean that he feels you love for him and it's protecting him from his father's hate. He searching inside himself for his own courage, you will have to go inside his inner heart to save him soon, Alice." Alice looks at Kyo; a tear runs down her cheek.  
  
"We should get him washed up and put into a bed. Make sure that there is some kind of unbreakable barrier around him. I don't want Mayura taking his heart away from me or taking the goodness that is in him." Alice looks at Kyo and gets up, walks over to Frey. She looks at him and starts to say. "When do you think is the best time to go inside his inner heart?" Frey looks at Alice and sees that she was serious about that question.  
  
"The soonest is right now though we can't, he has a seal on his body and when that seal goes away, we may be able to enter his inner heart. I do not know when that is going to happen. It might be for weeks, months, even years. Alice, the seal may never..."  
  
"NO DON'T SAY THAT!" Alice interrupts Frey from speaking the last two words. Frey walks over to Alice and holds her tight. "Alice remember what I said, if Kyo does not ever return your love. I told you, you could always come to me." Frey kisses her softly on the lips. Alice shoves him away and just stares at him. "Frey I don't know if I can love you." Frey walks over to her and grabs her arm lightly "I will show you that you can fall in love with me." He kisses her once again, and walks away. Alice falls to the floor and stares at Kyo's body, and then weeps until she falls asleep on the side of Kyo's bed.  
  
The next day rolls around, Frey walks upstairs to Alice door, knocks softly to see if Alice is up yet for her training. "Alice are you a wake?" Frey knocks on the door once more. He decides to open the door; he looks in her room and sees no one inside. He walks over to Kyo's room where he is being held for mean while. Frey opens the door and walks in to see Alice at Kyo's bedside; he walks over to Alice and shakes her to wake her up. Alice does not move, he looks at her and decides to see if something else will wake her up. He leans down on Alice's face and kisses her once again. Alice's eyes widen, Frey back away and smiles.  
  
"About time you woke up, breakfast is ready. You need to come downstairs and eat something before you start training today." Frey walks away and Alice just sits there and watches him walk away. Alice look over at Kyo and kisses him on the lips. Alice gets up and starts to walk towards her door. To go get changed, in Kyo's room Mayura appears once again.  
  
"So my be loved Kyo you are still alive, well then, I guess my seal didn't work. I must bring you over into the darkness where the pain will go away." She whispers into his ear. "Mayura goes to grabs his hand to take him into the darkness, though the barrier that Frey and the other Lotis Masters put on him. Rejects Mayura's touch, she pulls her hand back and looks at him. "What have they done to you, Kyo don't you want to come into the darkness and find out how your father died?" Kyo barrier around him glows with a bright light, Mayura's eyes hurt from this and disappears into the darkness once again.  
  
In Kyo's inner heart,  
  
"Mayura I'm not coming with you, I will find the reason on my own while I search for the cure to take away your seal on my heart." Kyo walks off into the distant of the woods. Kyo looks around in his own inner heart and sees what it is like. He looks off into the distance and see Alice and Mayura. He learns that he loves both sisters though in different ways. Mayura is just a friend, he loves her in the sisterly way. Though Alice is the key to his hear, he loves Alice. Though he looks to the east of his inner heart and notice his Mara, there is a figure that comes out from the distance. Kyo looks hard and look until he notices the figures face.  
  
Back to the real world with Alice and Frey.  
  
Alice looks across that table at Frey, he winks at her and continues on with eating his jam. Alice starts to think to herself. How will Frey show me that he loves me? Though if I do fall in love with him my love for him will not be as big as the love I have for Kyo. I love Kyo and I will never try to hurt Kyo like this. Kyo loves me and I love Kyo. If I fall for Frey, it is only because I be wanting someone to protect me. Kyo if you were here you would protect me wouldn't you? Alice looks down at her food and finally looks up.  
  
"I'm sorry today I do not wish to train I feel sick to my stomach today." Frey looks over at Chris. Chris takes another bite of his eggs.  
  
"I'm sorry Alice you have no choice in this you will train today, since Kyo is in his own inner heart. You must learn to become stronger. Kyo still can learn lotis words in his inner heart and I already have soon one coming over to go into his mind and help him with it." Chris says. "But I thought that no one can get into his mind because he sealed it off." Alice yells at Chris since he is on the other end of the table.  
  
"No true an elder can get inside his inner heart and train him." Alice looked at him in confusion. "So you are saying that an elder is coming here, to go into a deep sleep and talk to Chris in his inner heart?" Alice says while sitting back down in her chair. "Yes, any elder can do that." Alice sits there in shock, if the elder could do that she thought. Then let see if I can, I will ask the elder to let me into his inner heart to ask him a questions on how he going to find a way back to reality and come be with me. Chris sits there and looks at Frey, and then notions him into the other room. Frey gets up from the table and walks away with Chris.  
  
"What is up your highness?" Frey calls Chris, because Frey thinks that Chris is royalty. "I think Alice is thinking about talking to the elder about going into Kyo's mind and she might try to ask the elder to let her go in first. We can't let this happen." Frey rubs the back of his head and he sighs.  
  
"You know Chris, if she wants to go in she only can wake up is if Kyo wakes up too. She can't just go in and get right back out." Chris looks at Frey in confusion. "That's right she can't come out unless Kyo wakes up as well. As well as, that if she does go in, who is going to save the world out in the real world? Therefore, we need to tell Alice these things. Plus we need Kyo to come back in good shape to face Mayura in the real world, and to make me some YUMMY SWEETS!" Chris gets that little oh my god that is so GOOD face. Frey smacks his head and sighs; he looks over at Alice and walks over to her.  
  
"Alice come with me." Frey grabs her hand and takes Alice upstairs to her room. "What are you planning on doing when the elder gets here?" Frey looks at her dead into her eyes. He knees down to her level because she was sitting on the bed. Alice looks at him back and holds her fingers up to her mouth.  
  
"How did you know I was planning on something?" Alice says removing her hands from her mouth. Frey looks at her and then smiles.  
  
"You had that look on your face when Chris mentioned the elder coming to help Kyo." As Frey said to Alice, he looks at Alice, takes her hand inside his hand, and holds it ever so gently. Alice blushes, and looks away. Frey pulls her close to him and holds on to her tight. "You can't go into Kyo's inner heart; you won't be able to come out unless Kyo wakes up. However, you will be able to see him with in your dreams if he visits your inner heart. Remember all the inner Hearts are connected, and plus you cannot go because who will fight Darva in the real world. Kyo will save Mayura in her inner heart while you have to try to save Mayura in reality. Let do it together Alice I will be at your side for now until Kyo comes back. I do love you; please find it in your heart to love me if Kyo doesn't come back." Frey holds Alice tighter, he kisses her forehead and then lets go, pats her head, then walks away. Alice watches Frey leave and smiles that Frey cares so much for as Kyo does.  
  
Alice walks over to Kyo's room and lies down next to Kyo in his bed. She raps her arm around him and falls asleep. Alice thinks to herself...  
  
Kyo, I love you, I wish you the best of lucky in your own inner heart. Save Mayura in her own inner heart and save yourself. Come back to me as soon as you can, I will be waiting. I save Mayura here, and one thing I want you to visit me in your dreams as much as possible. Alice moves closer to Kyo, puts her head on his chest, and falls asleep.  
  
Kyo's inner heart once again...  
  
I see you Alice and I know you are very close to me, but please do wait for me. Kyo travels over to Alice's dream where he stands right behind her and then taps her on the shoulder. Alice turns around and smiles big and then raps her arms around Kyo's waste, and moves her head up to his, Kyo leans in too. They kiss; making sure there dreams will last forever. 


	2. Inside Kyo's Inner heart

Hey everyone.... Yeah I know my grammar and spelling skills aren't the best but hey its not my fault because I do you use spell check and shit like that... and if it doesn't come out the way I had or something like that. Then I guess my spell check shit is not right. And Yeah the one person who said that the Lotis word for Love and affection it can be both I think because in the 2nd volume it is Mano, but in the four in the back with all the other Lotis words it's Yuna. I guess she might have put the wrong word in the back of four or the other way around, I do not know. I do not own any of the characters nor the books Alice 19th. I just own then by buying them at my local book store, Barns and Nobles. So... I hope you enjoy my second chapter of my story.  
  
Chapter 2: Disastrous Love  
By: NightStalkerSDX  
  
Alice wakes from her sleep; she turns off her alarm. Alice throws her covers over to the side and then puts one foot at a time out of her bed. She sits up on her bed, yawns, and stretches big because it is a Monday morning. Alice gets up, puts on some clothes for school..., and starts to think of Kyo.  
  
I wonder what I should say to the school about Kyo...I cannot tell him that he was almost burned to death by me saying I love you too him. They put me way in the nut house for that one. Then what would my parent think about me, they probably be like. "OMG I BABY HAS GONE NUTS! I knew it was from that one Frey person he is the one who keeps on making her think these things. WHERE DID WE GO WRONG!?" As Alice starts to act her mother point of view on this situation, she giggles in her heart. However, she goes back to the way she was to think up of a way to explain this to the principle. She walks down the steps to the main floor for breakfast with Frey and Chris. Frey looks up from the table to see Alice walking towards him. Frey looks at her face and sees that something is wrong with her.  
  
"You don't have time to go to school today, you know?" As Frey takes his butter knife and dips it into his Jam jar for some grape jelly. Looks over to Alice and smiles at her, he sees her still looking down at her hands. Frey sighs and then says once again. "You don't have time to go to school today, you have to stay home and wait for the elder to arrive." He looks at her and then he sees a little nod.  
  
"Frey when I go back to school what am I suppose to tell everyone at school about Kyo?" Alice looks at Frey, she waits for his reply, and Frey places a hand on his chin to think up of some way to keep people from not worrying about Kyo so much. He pats his chin and then takes another bite of his bread that has the Jam on it. Frey looks over at Chris who is enjoying his morning tea. Chris puts his teacup down and then takes a deep breath.  
  
"I say you tell them that Kyo got hit in the head by a pan that fell off the stove and he is currently unconscious, though we are hoping for the best that Kyo will awake soon." Chris pick up his teacup again and then starts to drink some more. Frey looks at Alice with the jam knife in his mouth. Alice looks back at her hands,  
  
"Can I be excused, I do not feel well." Alice gets up from the table and slowly walks back up stairs to her room. Alice opens her door, and then walks inside; she closes her door and then sits down on the floor, and leans her back on her door. She looks around her room, starts to cry, Alice starts to cut down on the crying and falls into a deep sleep.  
  
"I wish that Kyo would wake up, I wish he would I need him I need his protection I need him to be there with me, I want to do this together, I don't want to be alone in this. I know that Frey is here though I feel alone when Kyo is not around." Once Alice said that in her dream, Kyo appears right behind her once again. "Hello Alice," as Kyo starts to rap his arms around her. Kyo sits down right behind her and holds her. "You know I'm always with you, no matter what. As other said before me, I am always with you in your heart. You know I love you and now I know that you love me." Kyo gets up and helps Alice to her feet. He holds her hand and then pulls her closer to him. "Alice you have to be strong you know you can always have me around to protect you. Even though I want to protect you badly, please be brave. You have the courage, you know you do." He holds up her hand that has the bracelet on it, and shows her, her deed for Courage. He kisses her hand, puts his fingers under Alice chin and give her a long stare. Alice smiles sweetly, Kyo pulls her chin in closer and kisses her lightly on the lips.  
  
Frey rushes in and screams at Alice to get up because the elder has arrived now. Alice gets up and looks at Frey like the devil took over her body. Frey jumps back in fright, he holds up his hand about ready to say a Lotis word. Alice jumps out of her bed, runs over to Frey, grabs his hand and then bends it.  
  
"I WAS having a GOOD dream! Why did you have to wake me?" Alice looks at Frey like she about ready to kick the shit out of him. Frey is scared and sitting in the corner sucking on his thumb. Alice takes Frey's hand and pushes him out of her room. Alice grabs some more descent clothes and then quietly walks down the stairs to meet the elder.  
  
Back in Kyo's mind...  
  
"I wonder where my father is... here in my inner heart. I wonder what will happen if I do not find him will that mean I be stuck here forever. I need to take a break; I know I will find him somewhere though I need to figure out where. I need to do the same thing Alice did. Finding her father with her cell phone, me I need to find him but my hate for him, or my blood that I have of his. I connected to him by my mother too. What if she is hiding him from me? I see her most of all then I do of anyone else." All of a sudden, a woman appears next to Kyo. "Mom? Are you hiding him from me?" The woman does not speak but just smiles. "Please mom let me see him." Kyo's mother touches his face and then Kyo eye widen. "You want me to wait for the visitor that is coming? However, I but a seal on my own body to make sure no one comes inside my inner heart. So how can he get inside?" She touches his hand this time, smiles, gets up and walks away into the distance where her body fades away. "I see you are going to let him enter, so that meaning I'm going to alone him to enter. I see mother you want me to wait, for the visitor. However, I also need to know more about this visitor, why didn't you tell me more mother?" Kyo gets up and walks off into the distance as his image of his mother did.  
  
Alice looks at the man who stands before her; Alice bows to show her respect. The old man steps closer to her and stares into her eye. He holds out his hand and then Alice places hers in his. He gives her a nice handshake and then walks on up stairs.  
  
"Was that the elder, Frey?" Alice leans over to Frey to ask the question.  
"Yeah that was him; he a little scary isn't he." Frey takes Alice's hand in his and pulls her towards that stairs. Alice fallows behind and watches the elder enter Kyo's room. Frey walks in behind him and then Alice. Alice stands next to Frey, and Frey was still holding on to Alice's hand. Alice watches as the elder gets down on his knees and then rolls out a blanket. He stands up, walks over to Kyo, and takes out a jar of something from his bag. It is white powder of some sort, puts some of it on Kyo's forehead. He motions Frey over to him. Frey walks over by him and then leans in. The elder whispers something into Frey's ear, Frey nods and walks back to Alice. Frey touched Alice's shoulder and then walks to the other side of Kyo's body. The elder lies down on his blanket. Alice blinks her eyes because she cannot believe what she is seeing. The elders body and Kyo's body is glowing in a light blue ray of light. Alice watches in amazement, the elder speaks.  
  
"NA-SADARU-LOTIS-RAN!" The elder's body collapses to the floor and then his spirit is left flowing in the air is moves through the air over to Kyo's body. As soon as the elder's spirit enters Kyo's body, Mayura appears and goes over to Kyo's body and tries to enter it. At the same time when she tries, Frey whips off the white powder that the elder has put on Kyo's forehead. Mayura stands in front of Frey, gives him the evil eye.  
  
"I will kill you Frey, and you," Mayura points of to Alice. "I will kill you too you traitorous BITCH!" Mayura back up into a dark circle and disappears into the dark circle. Alice watches in shock as Mayura goes away from Alice once again. Frey looks over to Alice and grabs you hand. Frey pulls her close and just hugs her. Alice's eye start to water and she puts her head against Frey's chest and just starts to cry.  
  
Kyo runs toward a bright light, as soon as Kyo reaches the light he sees an old man. Kyo walks over to the old man and just looks at him. "Are you the visitor that my mother was talking about?" Kyo holds up his Bow and arrow, and then the old motion his bow down. Kyo removes the arrow from his bow and moves closer to the old man. "Yes I am the one that your mother spoke of, I am here to help you Kyo. First, my name is Robert, and I am an elder of the Lotis words. I'm here to help you Kyo in search for your father and to help you learn the rest of the Lotis words." Robert walks closer to Kyo and then holds out his hand as he did with Alice. He gives Kyo a handshake and walks him off into one direction.  
  
Frey picks up Alice into his arms and walks her over to her bedroom. He placed her on her bed and then walks off a little bit though turns back and walks back over to her bedside. Frey leans over down on her face and kisses Alice lightly on the lips and then walks off. Frey opens the door, walks out, closes the door, then Alice shoots up in her bed and holds her lips. Did Frey actually kiss me, what the hell what that for!? Alice lies back down in her bed and fall asleep.  
  
Frey opens Alice's door a little bit and then walks over to her bedside. Frey had a pillow and a blanket in hand. He was only wearing his boxers and a t-shirt, he lays out one of the blankets he had and then lays down on it and put the other blanket on top of him. He falls asleep; Alice turns over in her bed and opens one eye. She sees Frey sleeping on the floor and smiles. She turns back over and then falls back asleep.  
  
YUMMY JAM! Frey walks over to the Jam, sits down, and opens the jam jar. Kyo walks up behind Frey and taps him on the shoulder. "Thank you" Frey turns around and then pulls his finger out of his mouth. "Why are you saying that?" Frey put dips his finger back into the jar and put his finger inside his mouth once again. "For helping Alice today and I also want to thank you for watching over her while she sleeps. And can you put that damn jam down?" Frey looks at his hands and the jam jar disappears, Kyo sits in front of Frey and start to say something. Frey listens quietly then jump onto his feet and grabs his head with shock. "WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I HAVE TO TEACH ALICE THE LOTIS WORDS I THOUGHT CHRIS AGREED TO DO IT?" 


End file.
